Talk:International Herry Monster
Lhorrible Here's some scans from a couple of French books that I have. They were both published in 1978, the year that 1, Rue Sésame started. First, a couple panels from Des Experts en Bévues: Image:Lhorrible1.jpg Image:Lhorrible2.jpg And then some text and pictures from Un Pique-nique Organisé: Image:Lhorrible3.jpg Image:Lhorrible4.jpg Image:Lhorrible5.jpg Image:Lhorrible6.jpg Image:Lhorrible7.jpg I know that we have some evidence that Herry was called Hyacinthe in France, and that "Lhorrible" was a different character who appeared on audio. But in these books, at least, Herry is called Lhorrible. There are a couple different reasons why this might be. Personally, my money's on the idea that the name changed at some point -- that it was Lhorrible early on in the run, and it was changed to Hyacinthe later. It reminds me of the way that Cookie Monster started out as just "Monster" on the early Sesame albums, and became "Cookie Monster" over time. Unfortunately, these are the only French books I have right now, so that's all the evidence I can come up with. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about your theory. It wouldn't be the first or last time a completely different name was used in books than on the show. The "Hyacinthe" evidence predates the co-production, from the newsletters, applying first to the Open Sesame dub package, but the name seems to have persisted and the co-production seems to have used some of the same inserts. Also, the albums with the other "lhorrible," in original sketches scripted by the show's producer and illustrated in an accompanying booklet, came out in 1978 as well. The best proof that "Lhorrible" was ever used (or not used) on the show would of course be clips, but none seem to be in circulation online. However, there is a fan page, as part of a larger French kiddie/puupet show site (mainly devoted to the French puppet Casimir), so assuming he has books or clips (and hasn't just compiled all the info, as we do), the webmaster *might* be able to clarify... if we can figure out how to write to him in French, anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not sure about my theory either. :) I think what we can do on the page is to write the facts that we know, source them, and then see what else we can dig up. -- Danny (talk) 17:09, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I found someone on YouTube who's been uploading French Sesame clips. I need to brush up on my Francais, but when I can, I'll drop them a line. Right now, we have definite evidence that Lhorrible was used in two books, though, so I specified "some books" on the show page for now, just in case there's others using Hyacinthe or that odd "Henri." That in particular is what makes me suspect the book people weren't necessarily in synch with the show producers, or working from outdated or inconsistent character guides. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:55, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, could you make any sense of that Henri thing? I didn't delve too deeply into the translations. -- Danny (talk) 23:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC)